We're Here For You
by Kid-of-Percabeth
Summary: Oneshot. Nico is broken. And there's no one that can help him. At least, that's what he thinks. Percy/Nico {BROTHER/BROTHER [or BROTP (or whatever you call it)]} P.S: Originally posted on Wattpad March 2017


**¡TRIGGER WARNING¡**

 **MIGHT MAKE YOU BREAK DOWN IN TEARS (ONLY IF YOU'RE AN EMOTIONAL WRECK LIKE ME)!**

 **Just saying.**

 **Nico POV:**

Nico woke up in a cold sweat as he muffled a scream with his hands. It's been like this for months. He'd go to sleep, have flashbacks about Tartarus, wake up, muffle a scream, pretend to be asleep until the sun came up, pretend everything was okay, then repeat. Every single day. For eight months straight. Ever since he came back from the Pit. He sighed as looked around his cabin. Hazel wasn't at CHB at the moment since she was temporarily taking over Frank's place as Praetor since he was horribly injured by a bunch of hellhounds while protecting a demigod. She was the only one that knew about his flashbacks. At least, that's what he thought.

Nico lay back in his bed, contemplating life. After a few seconds, he heard a soft knock on his door. He was confused. Why anyone want to talk to him in the middle of the night. Slowly, he got out of bed and opened the door. He was very surprised to see Percy standing out there with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Nico." Confused, Nico slowly nodded his head in reply.

"Can I come in?" Percy asked. Nico only opened the door wider in reply.

"What's so important that you have to come wake me up in the middle of the night?" He asked. Percy expression turned serious, which surprised Nico.

"Nico, I heard your scream." Nico froze. How did Percy hear that? His cabin is so far away, and Nico always muffled it.

"I've been hearing it for four months straight." Nico stared at Percy, shocked and confused.

"Nico, why haven't you told anyone." Nico continued to stare at Percy for a while before he finally answered him.

"I didn't think anyone would care." Nico whispered, pain clear in his voice. What happened next shocked him to the core.

Percy slapped him. Hard. Nico gaped at Percy, his mouth opening and closing, like a gaping fish out of water. Percy glared at Nico.

"How could you even think that Nico!" Nico continued to stare at him, jaw slack.

"We've always been here for you! You're the one that's been shutting us out!" Percy's voice had started to gain volume. He was almost yelling now. When Nico didn't reply, Percy sighed, and his shoulders slumped forward.

"When will that get through your thick head Nico?" He whispered. "We're here. We've always been here. Just waiting for you to open up to us. We want to help you Nico. I want to help you." All Nico could do was stare. They actually cared.

"I couldn't help Bianca Nico." At the mention of his sister, Nico tensed, as memories flooded through his mind.

"I couldn't save her. I need to help you. To save you from what's coming. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you as well Nico." Nico stared at Percy for a long time. Before finally breaking. Nico's knees became weak as he slumped to the ground crying and pouring out everything he's kept to himself. And the whole time Percy held him and comforted him. As the sun came out, Nico soon fell asleep. And for once, Morpheus was on his side. As Nico slept, he relived every great memory he's ever had. And soon Tartarus and every other horrible thing that's happened to him slipped his mind. For once, Nico was at Peace.

 **Percy's POV:**

As Nico told everything that happened to him in Tartarus, and every other bad memory he had, Percy was silent. He knew nothing he could say would do anything to help Nico at the moment. So as the hours went on, Percy held him in his arms, listening to everything Nico had to say. And as the sun came up, it was then Percy noticed Nico had fallen asleep. As he placed Nico back in his bed, Percy couldn't help the smiled that came upon his face as he did so. Nico was finally at Peace with himself and his demons.

"We're her for you Nico." He whispered. "Don't forget that."

With that, Percy silently went out of the Hades cabin and left Nico to his happy memories.

So... What did you all think of it? If it made you cry, I'm very sorry. But an Idea popped up in my head and I had to write it down. Anyway, thank you for reading!

 **~ KoP out**


End file.
